


Get With The Times

by EspadaIV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Writer's Group, Crowley is snarky, Dear LORD WHY?, Fan art spurred Plot Bunny, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Crowley makes fun of Bobby's dial-up connection.





	Get With The Times

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I'm just a damn fangirl and by no means own anything. I have a mop... and a sponge, don't sue.
> 
> I'm going to hell. I'm going to hell. I'm going to hell. Boy howdy. So someone on the AO3 FB Writer's group posted this great piece of art of Bobby and Crowley and automatically my brain translated all the dialogue that could be possible. I skipped over it bc I was never going to write SPN fanfiction ever.
> 
> THEN SLYTHERKINS (the bitch that she is and I do mean that lovingly,) TAGGED ME IN IT and my brain wouldn't let it go, so I had to write it. Have you ever had Crowley stuck in your head? The asshole doesn't go away.
> 
> Also, this takes place when Bobby and Dean are trying to find Death, so around Season 5, Episode 20: The Devil You Know.

"What is that noise?"

 

Bobby looks up from his computer screen to stare at the demon who has possession of his soul. "Whatd'ya mean what is that noise?"

 

"What I mean is exactly that. What is that noise? Are you using dial-up?" Crowley asks; clearly two parts amused and disgusted with the human.

 

Bobby Singer doesn't look impressed. He asks in a gruff voice, "What the hell else am I supposed to use?"

 

Crowley snorts with laughter. "They have this wonderful thing called DSL and cable internet. You should look into it."

 

The human's face scrunches up in distaste. He didn't think anything was like that in the sticks of South Dakota. "Ain't ever heard of it, and if it is in this state, it probably costs an arm and a leg. I'll make do with what I've got, Demon."

 

Crowley scoffs, mocking Bobby. "You should really get with the times," the demon sarcastically remarks.

 

"Says the asshole who writes contacts on human skin," Bobby retorts in a hillybillish, snide tone.

 

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not go there. I've also got names on paper. It's like a three-metre long piece of parchment that I keep rolled up but--"

 

"You could keep your lists of names on the handy little phone that you've got. It can take those fancy pictures." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.

 

Crowley immediately digs into the inner pocket of his suit coat, pulling out the device. "You mean this phone? The phone with the picture of you and I kissing? This phone?"

 

Bobby groans at the memory. He has done some stupid shit in his lifetime but kissing a demon who took a damn picture, which had to top the shit sundae. He's preoccupied, so he doesn't notice that Crowley has gotten nearer until the demon/human hybrid has grabbed the front of his flannel shirt and pulled Bobby out of the chair, and closer to him.

 

The next thing he feels is that soft mouth of the demon’s on his own lips. Bobby wants to feel repulsed, but somehow, he grabs onto that tie, curling it in his hand.

 

Sometimes, he had to take his own advice and sack up.

 

"Balls," he mutters when the kiss ends.

 

"Don't worry, Princess, they'll get some attention later.”

**Author's Note:**

> SLYTHERKINS, I LOVE YOU, BITCH. This is for you.


End file.
